


Sweet Little Dreamer

by Dereksdylan



Category: Shelter (2007), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison is Stiles's sister, Beach House, But mostly fluff, Derek and Scott are Brothers, Humans AU, Liam is Stiles's nephew, Little bit of angst, M/M, More tags to be added, POV Stiles, Scott is a Hale, Sheriff is handicapped, Skater! Stiles, Surfer Derek, Surfer Stiles, Surfing, and some smutt, coz you know smut is essential, shelter movie au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 17:30:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2590130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dereksdylan/pseuds/Dereksdylan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles had to forego his dreams and ambitions to take care of his family. He was doing alright with it until Derek Hale walked into his life, and made him aware of the beauty of it. Will he be able to chose his dreams and take back control of his life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Burning Bridges

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by the movie Shelter (2007), which is an independent movie about a guy falling in love with his friend's brother. It's absolutely beautiful and very close to my heart.  
> I am very excited to finally write a Sterek fic set in this AU. I hope to do it justice.
> 
> Rant over. Have fun! And fall in love with it like I did :D

Stiles took out his skate board, his black paint can and the template he has been working on last night. He loaded them in his bag and rolled on his skate board on the pavement towards the shipyard, where he knows there’s very less likelihood of someone finding him. With the wind blowing through his hair and the quiet in the streets calming him, he felt himself.  
After passing a few more blocks, he found a white wall on a warehouse. Stiles took out his template and pasted it on the wall with tape at the edges, followed by spraying the template’s open space with the black paint. He carefully sprayed it along the lines and curves, relishing in the amazing rush he always craves.  
Once the template is filled, he removed it and admired his work of a beautiful tree with endless branches but no leaves. A life form just existing without any leaves or colors to bare, he thought to himself, and rolled away on his skateboard playing with it until the sunset, before going back to his home.

Liam, Stiles’s seven year old nephew was playing with his dad’s medicines when he got back home.  
“Hey Liam, don’t play with these ok? These are for grandpa.” Stiles told him, taking the medicines away.  
“Hey Dad, wake up. Take these.” Stiles moved towards his sleeping father.  
“Did you do your stretches today?” he reminded his father handing him the medicines.

“Hey Liam,” Stiles heard his sister come through the entrance. Liam jumped towards his mother, excited.  
“How you doing kiddo?” she cooed at his son.

“Hey Stiles, change of plans. I've got a shift in an hour and then I was gonna go see Isaac. Can you take Liam?” his sister, Allison requested him.

“But I gotta take dad home and meet with Scott after that,” Stiles reminded his sister but immediately decided to help her anyway.  
“I could leave him with dad once I take him home.”  
Allison nodded and smiled before driving off.  
“Come on Liam, let’s go for a ride. Dad, I’ll drive you back to yours. Come on” Stiles took Liam to his jeep.

“Sure, go get her started first,” his dad added joining them.

#

Stiles was doodling on a tissue at the diner he works in.  
“Dude, this isn't the Louvre. Its a fucking diner. Serve the table and get the fuck out,” his manager shouted at him from behind.  
Before he could respond, he saw his best friend come in to the diner, grinning at him.  
“Stiles! Come on man, we gotta go do the thing at that place,” his friend interrupted him and dragged him away from the diner to his Jeep.  
“Dude, you should join me at the bar. Doesn't hurt to get some real action,” Scott winked at him.

Stiles rolled his eyes at his friend’s lack of seriousness towards life.

“How long has it been though? Come on,” Scott looked like he wouldn't let go.  
“Yea yea, we’ll see. I gotta pick up Liam later,” Stiles answered with an air of dismissal as he drove the jeep to drop Scott off at his house.

“How’s your sister? Got a new boyfriend?” Scott had a crush on his sister since he was young, but she never noticed him.

“Yup. Boyfriend of the week. Someone called Isaac. Hence, I’m on Liam’s duty,” Stiles added.

There was a silence for a while and Stiles knew what Scott was going to add.  
“Why don’t you apply to the community college? You can crash at our place until you find your own. Atleast you can get the hell out of Beacon Hills.”

“Scott, drop it. The whole student thing isn’t gonna happen anytime soon.” Stiles really didn't want to talk about his future.

“Why? Coz you didn't get into that art institute thing?” Scott added, ignoring Stiles’s request.

“Whatever, it’s alright. Besides, you should think about all the fun you’re gonna have in the east coast,” Stiles changed the topic again.

“Yea man, gonna party every night!” Scott enthused.

“Rich fuck! Are you even gonna use your vet degree?” Stiles felt comfortable again with their usual banter as they reached Scott’s house.

“We’ll see. Alright dude, come up and hang out soon ok?” Scott added, getting out of the jeep.

“Alright,” Stiles added starting his jeep back up and driving back to his dad’s place.

“No, I mean it. You gotta let off some steam dude. See ya!” Scott shouted as Stiles drove away.

#

Stiles was lying on his stomach, doodling in his book as usual, while Liam was playing with the Lego bricks. He came up to Stiles to see what he was drawing after a while.

“Stiles, can you draw me?” Liam pulled a paper and put it in front of Stiles.

“I already did, Liam. Here, see this,” he pointed to a painting he did long ago which was now on his wall.

“Can you show me how to draw too? I wanna draw like you,” Liam requested after a while, settling opposite him.

“Sure, who do you wanna draw?”

“I wanna draw mom, me and you. Maybe pops too,” he said counting on his fingers. 

“What about your dad? You should draw him too,” Stiles added, while slowly taking an extra pencil out, giving it to Liam.

“No, you are my dad! I don’t want him!” Liam screamed like he already had this fight before.

Stiles’s heart broke at the confession. He knew Liam looked up to him and loved hanging out with him. But learning that he saw him as a father figure made him realize again about how important it is for him to stay with his family. 

“Come here li’l bunny. Its ok, I understand,” he said hugging Liam and soothing the pain that he was sure Liam felt.

#

It was 10 pm and Stiles drove to his dad’s place where his sister is living, to drop Liam off. He could hear loud music playing from a distance and it only got louder as he reached the house. The front garden was filled with used solo cups and trash while people went in and out of the house. He asked Liam to stay put inside the Jeep while he went inside the house to find Allison.  
The moment he opened the door he was hit strongly by the stench of cigarettes. He had to spin his head back to cough before going inside. The place was filled with people he didn't seem to know, dancing and rutting against each other to the loud music playing. He pushed through the crowd to find his sister. After much searching, he finally found her in the backyard making out with her new boyfriend.

“Allison, What the fuck!” Stiles shouted at her.

“Oh hey Stiles, nice party huh? Wanna join?” She asked him with a grin before going back to kissing her boyfriend.

Stiles cursed under his breath to lent out the anger bubbling in him at how irresponsible his sister is.

“Allison, where is dad? He needs to rest. You can’t play music this loud and smoke when he is here.” Stiles tried to show some reason to his sister.

“Oh come on, he can sleep through anything. Besides, the party’s almost over,” Allison waved him off.

Stiles felt helpless against his sister knowing that she is the breadwinner for the family. He didn't want to test her patience. Instead, he swallowed the guilt and went back to his jeep deciding to take Liam along with him. Atleast, he can take care of the kid.

#

The next day Stiles decided to surf at his best friend’s beach house, which he has a key to. Stiles surfed regularly ever since he was a teenager. Scott’s family had a beach house that had an excellent private beach and his parents gave him a key to the beach house and asked him to use it whenever he liked. He surfed with his friend regularly when Scott was there. But now that he moved to the east coast for his vet school, Stiles is planning to test out surfing alone.

He took his long board and went to the backyard overlooking the ocean. There was someone else already surfing there but he couldn't make out who it was. He moved closer with his board, removing his t-shirt along the way. No one else had a key to the beach house, so this man must be family, he thought.

Stiles was right. The man caught Stiles watching him and got down his surfboard, walking towards him. It had been years since Stiles last saw him which was before the man went to Los Angeles to become a writer. He looked grown up now and sported a scruff which wasn't there previously. He also looked like he put on tons of muscle, neatly framing his body.

Stiles walked towards him, smiling.  
“Derek Hale! How are you doing man? Haven’t seen you since your graduation,” Stiles hugged him.  
“Has it been that long? God, I should have visited sooner. I see you’re still learning surfing,” Derek mocked him like old times.

“Very funny. I can surf better than anyone in this town. What have you been upto?” Stiles asked, still smiling, coming back from the hug.

“I’m in town for a few days. What about you?” Derek added smiling back. God, its been so long since Stiles last saw that smile. 

“Nothing. Just working, you know. I sometimes use the beach here to surf,” Stiles answered.  
“Yea I miss the beach too,” Derek looked back at the beach longingly.  
“Dude, you live in LA,” Stiles huffed.  
“I don’t paddle there though. You wanna go?” Derek suggested pointing back at the beach.

“Surfing? Sure,” Stiles drummed his fingers at his surfboard with excitement.

“Maybe I can teach you a trick or two, you will soon learn, butterfly,” Derek playfully hit his shoulder.

“Perhaps master underestimates his student, bring it on city boy!” Stiles ran to the ocean, playfully kicking Derek at his ankle.

The evening sun and the ocean felt amazing on Stiles’s skin. He felt free, like he was flying with the water pushing him under the board. The cool breeze made it all the more energizing. They surfed like that for a few hours before coming back to the shore and settling down on the sand, relaxing.

“Hey, where are you living now?” Derek asked as they slowly let the calm take over.  
“I got a small place that I put my stuff in. But I mostly live with my dad and Allison,” Stiles answered relaxing back onto his elbows.

“You are welcome to use this house for however long you want, you know,”Derek answered still staring at the beach.

“Just like old times huh,” Stiles asked, looking at Derek’s tattoo which was new. The black spirals highlighted his tanned skin and brought attention to his well defined muscles. His back was well sculpted, broad at the top and neatly narrowing down towards the bottom. He quickly averted his eyes and stopped the line of thinking.

“Just like old times. Minus Scott” Derek agreed looking back at Stiles.  
Derek’s face was gleaming from the the sun set, outlining it neatly. His eyes were still the green-brown mix of enigma, but his face no longer had the constant scowl, instead replaced by a pleasant smile. Derek looked handsome like this. 

Derek was still looking at him when Stiles realized what he was doing and immediately averted his eyes.  
“Right. Minus Scott,” Stiles lured back to the conversation. There was a very minute frown on Derek’s face which was immediately replaced by his smile.

“Hey, how is Allison doing?” Derek changed the topic, thankfully.  
“The same, I guess? I try to help her as much as I can. I cannot see her as a mom though.” he answered honestly. Derek just nodded and looked back at the ocean.

“And Liam? He must be getting big huh?”  
“Yea, he’s seven already. Time just flies,” Stiles answered. Liam probably doesn't even remember Derek, but Stiles hoped he could introduce Derek to Liam.  
“Trust me, it only gets faster,” Derek answered, relaxing back onto his elbows and closing his eyes.

-tbc


	2. To new Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things happen :P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to ghostlywhitedirewolf who has so lovingly agreed to beta for this fic!  
> Hope you guys like this chapter, coz there's some fluff yo! :D

Beacon Hills’s beach is usually crowded on Saturdays, dragging crowds who drink and relax, enjoying the sunsets. Stiles sometimes went there with his on and off girlfriend, Heather. He lost count of the number of times they have broken up so far. Still, she is pretty cool when they are together and not too bad when they are off either.  
Derek was going to take his dog, a golden retriever named Rover, to the beach and play some frisbee with him and he invited Stiles along. The beach was gathering some crowd by the time they reached there. Derek went to the convenient store to buy the frisbee while Stiles started unloading the drinks from his jeep.  
“Hey Monkey!” Stiles heard Heather call him from behind.  
“Hey Monkey, what’s up?”  
“What are you doing down here,” she eyed the contents he was unloading.  
“Just some beers, dogs and beach,” he answered not looking up.  
“Alright, come down and grab a drink. Alright?” Heather dismissed him off, walking away.  
“Cool. I’ll be there in minute.”

Derek walked back to the jeep, frisbee in hand.  
“Do you wanna grab a drink first or just take off?” Stiles asked, leaning against the jeep.  
“Yea I need a drink, let’s go!”  
Derek was playing frisbee with his dog, while Stiles went over to talk to Heather. They watched Rover chase the frisbee, wagging his tail while Derek encouraged it and played along.  
“So, who is that?” Heather asked nodding towards Derek, with her left hand shielding her face from the evening sun.  
“That’s Derek!” he smiled, watching Derek grab the frisbee from Rover and bend down to kiss him.  
“Who, Scott’s brother? He’s been pretty much MIA,” she frowned, taking a sip from her beer.  
“Yeah, he doesn't come back much,” Stiles left his beer on the sand, grinning at the approaching frisbee.

Derek threw the frisbee towards Stiles, following Rover towards him.  
“Hey, are you gonna keep talking shit about me, or play?”Derek asked, grinning.  
Stiles caught the frisbee and ran away laughing. They threw it back and forth towards each other with Rover running between them.  
The sound of the waves and the cool breeze blowing while Rover barked occasionally, made something as simple as a game of frisbee all the more sweet. As the night slowly fell and ate away the light, the frisbee seemed to get invisible. So, they moved instead, towards Heather and the group now sitting around a fire, drinking under the moon. Stiles grabbed beers for them and sat down next to Heather, with Derek on his other side. Their knees bumped into the others’ but neither of them moved away, perhaps seeking the comfort and the warmth that they couldn't find.  
“Derek right? Aren't you Scott’s bro?” Billy, from the group asked, “Heard you went to Hollywood writing movies or something?”  
“Or something,” Derek nodded, tactically evading the question.  
“So you’re still with Heather?” Billy seemed to have asked Stiles now. He just shook his head, taking a sip from the beer. Stiles could feel Derek’s eyes on him, on his right.  
“So is it cool if I move in on that then?” Billy followed up grinning, to which Stiles shrugged.

Stiles still felt Derek’s eyes on him, so he turned to look at him, with raised eyebrows.  
“You guys have been together for years,” Derek stated with confusion clear in his voice.  
“Yeah, we’re just taking a break. She’s my best friend though.”  
“Other than Scott,” Derek added smiling.  
“Hey, it’s all good. You dating anyone?” Stiles asked, interested.  
“I actually just broke up with someone,” Derek answered taking a sip from his beer bottle.  
“Is that why you’re really here?”  
“No…” Derek answered like he wasn't certain, “Yeah, actually it is. I moved out of our place and the new lease doesn't start out until a month later,” he added.  
Before Stiles could respond, his phone rang, breaking the conversation he had going. He contemplated his decision to answer it, but gave in to responsibility in the end. So, he apologized to Derek and picked it up.

It was his sister asking him to babysit for Liam since she wouldn't be able to go home early. He sighed knowing that he has to go and help her out, if not for her, then for Liam.  
“Hey Derek, I gotta go,” Stiles came to him, pocketing his phone. He tried to show that he was sorry through the helpless smile that he added at the end.  
“Alright,” Derek just smiled back.  
“I promised Heather I’ll drive her back so…”  
“That’s cool. I’ll catch a ride with someone else. Good fun today,” Derek shook his hand and smiled sweetly.  
“Yeah yea, it was….. Alright, cool,” Stiles added before moving to Heather.

“Hey, I’m leaving now,” Stiles said tapping her on the shoulder, while she was busy drinking with Billy.  
He dropped Heather at her home and waited for her to go back in. She instead came towards his side, leaning forward to steal a kiss.  
Stiles moved away from it quickly, saying that he was tired and started the jeep back.  
“Good night,” he wished her before driving off to his responsibilities.  
#  
Stiles relaxed against his headboard while highlighting the painting on his wall with his red marker. Both Liam and his dad were asleep in their own rooms and Stiles wanted to work on his painting before he went to sleep.  
There was a sound of static coming from somewhere in the room. He looked under his bed but couldn't figure out what it was.  
“Hello...Hello...Anybody out there?” he heard a voice muffled by the static. It’s coming from the walkie talkie he has in his bed side drawer. He picked it up, grinning knowing who it was, and answered back.  
“Hello….Shaun” he talked into his system monotonously with a robotic voice.  
“Who the fuck is this?” Yup, that's Derek.  
“Master does not know his student….Student is ashamed…..Master gets old” he continued with the robotic voice before hearing a scoff from the other end.  
“Where did you find these?” he returned to his normal voice.  
“Dude, they were just laying around the house”  
“Scott and I used to be on these all the time. We haven’t used these in a while”  
“I can’t believe these go all the way to your house though”  
“Yup, all the way to the ghetto,” Stiles sing-songs.

They were silent for a minute before Derek’s voice is back on the system.  
“Oh hey, I saw some of your stuff on the walls today,” Stiles heard Derek say and he suddenly felt nervous about what Derek thinks about them.  
“They’re sweet” Stiles exhaled at that, feeling relieved.  
“Yeah?”  
“Glad to see someone’s working on their artwork,”  
“Yeah sometimes” Stiles answers modestly.  
“It was fun today, nice riding out there” Derek added.  
“Yeah, it was” Stiles relaxed back onto the headboard, smiling to himself.

Their conversation was interrupted by a beeping noise from the other end.  
“Your batteries are probably dying. Scott probably didn't change them in a decade”  
Stiles heard a ‘hmm’ from the other end followed by a tune that he is very familiar with.  
“What are you listening to?” Stiles asked suspiciously.  
“Uh...nothing,” Derek replied followed by silence.  
Stiles grinned to himself remembering the tune now. Scott and he recorded a video called “Skate Times” when they were in high school, with all their adventures on skate board around the town. Their injuries, their stunts, and general fun, to the music of “Teenage Romanticide” by Dance Yourself to Death. They both each have a copy of the dvd and Scott’s one must have been left laying around like the walkie talkie. Knowing that Derek could be watching it made something flutter in his stomach and blush with embarrassment.  
Before he could respond, there was a longer beep from the other side indicating that the walkie talkie was shutting itself off. Stiles put it aside, still smiling to himself while he continued with his painting.

#

Stiles went to the beach to see if the tide was good to surf. The beach was pretty crowded with hundreds of people surfing those beautiful big waves. It was sufficiently warm and he ached to be on his long board in the ocean. But first, he went to Derek’s place to ask him to join him.  
When he rang the house bell, Derek came out a minute later wearing a bathrobe on his sweat pants with a scarf around his neck. He had a hand pipe in his mouth and he struck a pose by leaning against the door and looking away.  
“What the….” Stiles laughed at the man in front of him.  
Derek turned towards him and smirked, with his hands splayed in front of him.  
Stiles just shook his head, still grinning.  
“Dude, the waves are awesome. Lets roll” he said after a second.  
“I’m working,” Derek said looking down at himself and looking back up like its supposed to be clear.  
“Really? That’s too bad. I’ll see you later then,” Stiles smirked at him, turning away.  
“Alright, wait, I’ll come,” Derek said moving towards him.  
“Uh..you might wanna change first?”  
Derek just rolled his eyes and ran inside.

They drove to the beach but Derek directed him further away to find a place less crowded. When they finally reached there, it was secluded and much quieter.  
“Sorry, I never told you and Scott about this place. I didn't want this to turn into remnants of your keggers every Sunday morning”  
Stiles just smiled, following Derek down to the ocean.  
“I used to come here in the mornings to get away and think”  
“and surf too, i bet” Stiles added and they got on their long boards and swam against the waves. The water was cool against the warm sun. The waves were high and ideal for surfing. He moved his body in time with the waves, just like he was flying.  
They surfed along side each other, grinning with adrenaline for what seemed like hours. After a while, the sun’s heat proved too much, so they got out of the ocean, unzipping their wet-suits, letting them hang around their waists. They slowly walked back to Stiles’s jeep feeling the adrenaline subside after a while.  
“So you still thinking about art school?” Derek broke the silence.  
“I do street art now. Its still cool though. What are you working on?”  
“Just a book”  
Stiles remembers the first book Derek wrote. He still has it tucked in his bedroom somewhere.

“Its been 3 years since your last book right? Is this one really long or something?” Stiles bumped his shoulder grinning.  
“Fuck off!” Derek bumped him back with a grin.  
“So you read my book. When did you read it?” Derek asked after a while.  
Stiles contemplated if he should lie but he wanted Derek to know that he admired his work. “When it came out”  
Derek looked at him curiously, “I wonder why Scott didn't mention it to me”  
“Uh.. I never told him. Why would he tell you?” Stiles wondered aloud.  
Derek paused for a while and just when Stiles thought he wasn't gonna answer, he said “I never knew that you knew about me.”  
When Stiles turned to look at Derek, he looked away like he was embarrassed. Stiles remembered Derek ever since he first met him with Scott. He looked up to him when he was young and learnt surfing because he wanted to be like Derek.

“So, I hope your next one is up soon” Stiles tried to encourage him.  
“You liked the first one huh?” Derek was looking at him now.  
“Yeah, I do” Stiles stopped and looked into his eyes to emphasize how much he admired Derek’s work. The smile Derek returned warmed Stiles’s chest. The sun was reflecting in his eyes and he looked beautiful like that.  
Stiles didn't realize he was staring until Derek bumped his shoulder and they walked back to the jeep smiling.

#

Stiles went to the beach house with Derek later, for drinks. They sat on the bed upstairs in the open and talked about various things from how Derek wanted to be in Barcelona but he was broke, and how Stiles likes to travel someday, to how Scott is an idiot sometimes.  
“He’s my brother though and I love him,” Derek said after laughing.  
“Yea, and my best friend” with that Stiles took his last sip from the bottle.  
“Do you want another?” Stiles asked Derek while he got up to get one for himself.  
“Yea sure”  
By the time Stiles came back, Derek was looking at his art portfolio that he keeps his paintings in. Embarrassment rushed through him and he jumped at Derek to snatch the book back, “Woah...what are you doing?” Stiles tried to pull it but Derek wasn't letting go of it.  
“Relax man, its ok. I wanna look at it,” Derek said and Stiles loosened his grip on it.  
“No one ever looked at it,” he answered and finally let go, trusting Derek.

After Derek looked at couple of paintings and complimented him, he came over to the one with Liam.  
“Wow, Is that Liam?”  
“Yeah”  
“Sad Liam” he commented after a second.  
“You could tell?” Stiles was surprised.  
“Yeah, the way your darkened around him and there are no toys in the room. Wow, this is incredible,” Derek complimented while running his fingers slowly on the painting.  
“Yea, he just got scolded and came to my room. He hasn’t left yet. It’s the only place he could sleep,” Stiles remembers how Liam had cried and asked to stay with him forever, breaking Stiles’s heart.  
He didn’t want Derek to go further into the portfolio so he just closed it and snatched it off of him.  
“Hey come on, I was looking at them,” Derek tried to pull it back but Stiles hid it behind him.  
“Nope, no more,” Stiles giggled and tried to fight Derek off, while he launched at him to get the book back. They pushed at each other, laughing and it soon turned into a tickle fight. Stiles attacked Derek with all his might, determined to pin him down. He instead accidentally punched Dereks throat.  
“Ow! adam’s apple!” Derek whimpered and laid down on the bed, grinning. Stiles laid down next to him looking up at the sky, still smiling to himself. He threw his hands above him and breathed deeply, feeling relaxed.

He glanced at Derek to find him looking back at Stiles with a small smile. Stiles’s heart rate increased as Derek slowly turned towards him and brought his right hand onto Stiles’s t-shirt on his ribs. Derek kept looking at Stiles, perhaps for confirmation and after an achingly long minute, slowly moved his hand up towards Stiles’s collar, pushing it aside and laying his palm on his neck. Stiles wanted to cry at how beautiful Derek looked and how grounded he felt at that. Stiles looked at Derek’s lips while Derek brought his thumb to swipe across Stiles’s own lower lip. His chest was heaving with excitement and nervousness as Derek slowly closed their distance and kissed Stiles.

Derek’s lips were soft and tasted like beer at first, but slowly the taste was replaced by something stronger and intimate. He wanted to hold onto Derek and not move away from the kiss that hopefully lasts forever. His brain went fuzzy the second he tasted Derek’s tongue and he kissed harder to relish in the ecstasy. He felt an ache building in his chest at the intimacy and the relief of having Derek so close to him. And after what felt like too long or too little time, they broke apart smiling. Stiles felt oddly settled and content, so he closed his eyes to revel in the phantom feels of Derek on his lips.

-tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for liking and showing the support for this fic!  
> Please comment and hit the kudos button if you like it <3 Thanks! :)
> 
> I am hoping to post the next chapter in the next 2-3 days, so encouragements and motivations will he highly appreciated! :D

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked the fic so far, please leave kudos and comments :)  
> They will motivate me a lot to write more and post more :D Thank you!! <3
> 
> As usual, you can talk to me on tumblr. My username is dereksdylan :D


End file.
